Psycho Rangers: Betrayal
by Maiyrhia
Summary: A retelling of Psycho Rangers: In Space, from a different viewpoint...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This may make more sense if you read Psycho Yellow's viewpoint first, over in Psycho Rangers: In Space, but it should stand fairly well on its own.

 **Chapter 1**

The creature's first conscious thought was hatred. It built over the next few seconds, a whirling vortex that consumed her entire mind, until she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw gave her hatred focus, and she knew with her entire _being_ that she was destined only to destroy the foul thing she saw on the monitor in front of her.

Her mind swam, suddenly dizzy, and she stood still for a long moment. In front of her she could see four others like herself, differently coloured; perhaps there were more _things_ like the one she was destined to destroy? She stepped forward to join the others, and saw a woman in black and silver standing at the end of the room. Somehow, she knew the woman - her mistress - was Astronema.

Astronema fixed them with a cold look. "You five are my new Psycho Rangers. I trust you all know your purpose?"

Psycho Pink's mind was still spinning, and stayed silent as Psycho Red spoke with a nod. "We'll destroy the Power Rangers," he said confidently. "Just show us where they are!"

"Good." Astronema did not seem to care about his eager attitude. "You'll get your chance soon. And _don't_ fail me." Apparently bluntness was not limited to Psycho Red, as she turned and left the room without speaking further.

The five Psycho Rangers exchanged looks, before Psycho Yellow spoke, sounding somewhat cautious. "I hope she lets us go soon."

Psycho Blue nodded his agreement. "I can't wait! That Blue Ranger is mine!"

So there were more than just the Pink Ranger she had been shown. If anything, destroying the Pink Ranger would be even _more_ fun with the others by her side.

* * *

It was not long before they were sent into action, disguised in the forms of their intended targets. The humans proved easy to panic; it was a simple matter of causing some obvious destruction, and no doubt the Power Rangers would show up soon.

Four people had not fled; a woman holding a microphone, talking into a camera held by a silent man, while another man stood to one side waiting, and another carried a large armful of equipment that Psycho Pink could not be bothered to work out. The microphone-wielder was talking as they rounded the corner. "The culprit struck like a tornado, tearing everything to shreds. We have a witness."

She held out the microphone to the waiting man, and the camera started to turn to face him when they noticed the disguised Psycho Rangers approaching. "Wait, here come the Power Rangers now!" The reporter's attention was focussed on them now. "Hopefully we'll be able to get a word with them, and they'll be able to shed some light onto the atrocity that just occurred here and perhaps clue us into who or what was the cause of it all." Finally, they had reached her and she stopped babbling. "Rangers, can you tell us what happened?"

She held out the microphone, and Psycho Pink looked to Psycho Red, following his lead as they slowly drew their copied Astro Blasters. "Fire!" was all he said by way of response, and they put actions to words. Nobody was really aiming to hit the terrified civilians; they would spread far more fear if they were alive to tell their stories. After all, the goal was the Power Rangers, not those insignificant humans.

The temporary diversion came to an end as the real Power Rangers ran around a corner, stopping short in disbelief at what they saw. The Psychos holstered their copied blasters, mere toys compared to their full power, and Psycho Red spoke with a laugh. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

The Power Rangers exchanged confused looks, and the Yellow Ranger shook her head. "I can't believe it..."

The Black Ranger's gaze was fixed on his counterpart. "They look just like..." His words trailed off into nothing.

Red shook his head. "They can't be."

"Ah, but we are Rangers!" Psycho Blue told them, only adding to their confusion.

Psycho Yellow continued his sentence. "And we're here for one reason, and one reason only."

"To destroy you." With Psycho Red's words, the too-long conversation was finally ended, and they charged in unison.

The Pink Ranger opened with several slow, weak punches that Psycho Pink easily blocked, before countering with one of her own that sent the Ranger sprawling in the rubble. She rolled to her feet; to her credit, she recovered fast, and kept trying to press her attack. Psycho Pink toyed with her for a moment longer, letting her think she had a chance, before delivering a swift pair of kicks to the Power Ranger's stomach that sent her reeling backwards.

She could see the others around her, similarly toying with their prey, giving them almost enough leeway to think they had a chance. She grabbed the Pink Ranger by the arm as she tried to attack again, twisting it painfully; she almost wanted to enjoy the show for just a moment longer.

The fight seemed to be moving into an old, dilapidated warehouse; she could hear cries of pain coming from within, and kicked the Pink Ranger into the building as well. As she followed her, she was met with a blast of the Pink Ranger's satellite stunner. She let the attack hit her for a moment, predictably weak and pathetic, before calmly teleporting behind her.

The Pink Ranger looked around in shock. "Where'd she go...?" she wondered aloud.

Psycho Pink waited just a moment longer for confusion to let the Pink Ranger's guard down, then blasted her from behind with her arrows. "Here," she said, although the point was made more clear by the energy bolts cutting straight through the Ranger's defences, sending her screaming to the floor.

She let the Pink Ranger scurry backwards, regrouping with the others, and rejoined her fellow Psychos.

Psycho Red spoke again, addressing the gasping Rangers. "You were right," he said, clearly enjoying himself as much as Psycho Pink was. "We're not Power Rangers."

The Red Ranger forced himself to stand upright, although his shaky stance could not exactly be complimented. "Who are you, then?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Psycho Pink had a hint of his level of patience, as _soon enough_ turned out to be _in two seconds' time._ She saw little sense in making that point, though, instead following his lead as they dispelled the illusions that had disguised them as Power Rangers. Now back in their Psycho Ranger forms, none of them could quite help but laugh at their counterparts' shock as they stepped forward into the light.

Psycho Red apparently could not leave anything as a mystery. "We're the Psycho Rangers," he told them.

"We're faster than you," Psycho Black said as they advanced.

"Smarter than you," Psycho Blue added; the Blue Ranger was visibly annoyed at that, even with his helmet hiding his expression.

"Stronger than you," Psycho Yellow said, her gaze firmly fixed on her counterpart.

Psycho Pink finished their brag off. "But we're evil," she said, noticing to her slight amusement that the Blue Ranger was standing half in front of Pink; was he trying to protect her? If so, that would hardly do her any good, not with Psycho Blue here to take care of him...

They were close now, and it was hardly a surprise this time that Psycho Red had had enough talking. "Now we'll show you what a Psycho Ranger can do!"

The Power Rangers regrouped, standing firm together, and Red spoke with an amusing amount of confidence. "Bring it on!"

Psycho Pink charged with the others, correctly guessing that none of them were going to play around this time. She did not give Pink a chance to attack this time, ducking to one side and hitting her hard in the back as she stumbled past, following it up with a hard kick to the head that sent her falling to the ground. Beside her, she could see the other Rangers similarly defeated as she pinned her down and started to sort through her mind.

The Pink Ranger's mind was calm, ordered, and completely defenceless. Psycho Pink quickly looked through her memories; there was some kind of relationship budding with a _Phantom Ranger_ , and she took an extra second to inspect that before concluding that he was busy in another galaxy, and therefore not going to be a problem. She pushed past this, ignoring the Pink Ranger's mental pleading as she found her way to her training and fighting techniques.

She was taken completely unaware as the far wall was blown inwards, and a motorcycle bearing a Silver Ranger drove into the new entrance. They had already completed their first mission, teleporting away before the Silver Ranger could attack them.

* * *

It was hard not to notice Ecliptor standing guard as they appeared in the main control room, sword raised in a clear threat. Psycho Pink did her best to ignore him as Astronema spoke to them. "So, the Power Rangers have met my Psycho Rangers. Did you get their energies?"

Psycho Red nodded. "Yes. Each of us has tapped in on a Power Ranger."

Astronema almost seemed a little pleased at that. "Good. Soon you'll know them inside and out. You'll know their thoughts, predict their next move." She stopped by Psycho Red, her voice suddenly raised. "Find them! And don't come back until they're destroyed."

"As you command." He led the way out, and Psycho Pink followed quickly. Astronema's cold calmness was dangerous, and none of them wanted to stay in the room after she had raised her voice. They quickly gathered in another room, and Psycho Red used a monitor to pull up surveillance footage of the old warehouse they had just left. "They're gone!"

Psycho Blue pushed him out of the way, quickly scanning through the footage himself. "Where are they?"

Psycho Pink saw no need to look for herself, instead shaking her head. They must have left after the attack. " We won't find them this way," she told the others, noticing the general air of unstable anger in the room. "We'll have to look."

"Hmm." Psycho Red was distracted from his anger, and nodded in agreement. An idea clearly struck him. "Wait, we all know the sound of their communicators. We go to the city, and wait. They'll show up eventually."

Psycho Yellow was pacing impatiently. "Let's hope they don't take too long."

* * *

They teleported down to different parts of the city to search. Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow were on a high rooftop together, searching for the communicator bleep they had stolen from their counterparts' memories. Psycho Yellow heard it first, after a few long moments. "I've got one!"

Psycho Pink ran to join her. "Then let's go."

They jumped off the building together, and as they landed easily on the street below Psycho Pink heard the sound as well, now coming from a car driving away. She pointed at it, unable to hide her excitement. "They're in the car!"

Psycho Yellow was already reaching for her weapon. "I'll stop it." The car's tyres were no match for the power of a Psycho Ranger, and the vehicle span out of control. The two Psycho Rangers ran after it as it came to a halt.

Psycho Pink ignored the door handle in favour of simply pulling the entire door off, holding it out of the way so Psycho Yellow could get at the pair within.

"I've got you, Ranger!" She reached in, but stopped in clear confusion instead of attacking. "That's not the Pink Ranger..."

She threw the door to one side, confused as well. "I thought you heard her."

Psycho Yellow shook her head, clearly as lost as she was. "So did I. Come on." She ran, leaving behind the still-screaming couple in the car, and Psycho Pink ran after her to search again.

Apparently, the others were having more luck than they were, as Psycho Red contacted them only a minute later. "Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink, we've got one Ranger prisoner."

Psycho Pink shook her head. One? Was that it? They had been ordered to destroy _all_ the Rangers. And what was the point of taking one prisoner anyway? "One isn't enough," she replied. "We'll keep looking."

"No!" Psycho Red snapped angrily. "We lay in wait. They'll come to rescue him before long."

She was going to argue, but Psycho Yellow interrupted her. "He's right," she said, sounding reluctant to agree. "They'll come running to rescue their _friend_."

"I _hate_ waiting," Psycho Pink snapped, accepting her point but not wanting to sit around doing nothing.

"So do I, but they'll come as soon as they can. And you don't know where to look, so come on!" Psycho Yellow gave her no chance to reply, vanishing immediately.

Psycho Pink blasted a hole in a nearby wall, more for something to take her anger out on than anything else, before following the other Psycho Ranger.

Psycho Blue was tying their unconscious prisoner to a chair as she appeared. "This one's Silver," he was saying. "He won't be interfering this time round."

"Good," Psycho Yellow replied. "Astronema will be pleased once we've destroyed all six."

Psycho Pink folded her arms, tuning out the others' conversation. "I hate waiting," she muttered to herself, still reluctant to admit this was indeed probably the best plan.

Their impatience was interrupted as Psycho Red shouted. "Psychos, I hear them." He listened for half a second longer, confirming his suspicions. "I knew they'd make a mistake, let's move!" He teleported, the others following his lead across the city and onto another rooftop. "I think... yes! This time we've got them."

They teleported down in front of the odd-looking car that was driving towards them, shooting out its wheels and sending it crashing hard into a wall. Psycho Red pulled the back door open, only to stop short. Psycho Pink could not see inside the vehicle from where she stood, some distance behind the others, but his confusion was palpable. "What's this?" He punched something, and she heard the sound of something electronic breaking. "It's a decoy!"

Slightly further away from the others' racket, Psycho Pink's delicate hearing picked up a tiny, distant shout: _Let's rocket!_ Her mind instantly turned to the memories she had stolen from the Pink Ranger, and she realised they had fallen for a trick. "Wait, I hear them!" There was no time to explain; already she heard their force-field shattering. "We've got to get moving now!"

They got back in time, teleporting back in front of the Rangers before they reached the building.

"It's them!" The Red Ranger stopped, clearly shocked.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Psycho Red was clearly enjoying himself.

Psycho Blue folded his arms. "Did you think you could fool us with that old trick? You're pathetic."

Psycho Pink ignored the Red Ranger's posturing in response, resisting the urge to point out that they had indeed fallen for 'that old trick'. She charged the Pink Ranger, not bothering to let her have hope this time. She punched her, too fast to block, seeing the others fighting in a similarly brutal way beside her, and threw the gasping Pink Ranger to the ground.

Psycho Red took just a moment to enjoy what was to come; none of the Rangers could quite stand up straight. "You haven't got a chance against us."

"We'll see about that!" Somehow, Red had managed to stand, and led the Power Rangers on a shaky charge.

She followed Psycho Red's lead in blasting them straight back to the floor with an energy bolt; as they tried, and failed, to stand, she channelled her vast energy into a long, powerful string of lightning. This was it, the Pink Ranger was weakening by the second, this was the end-

She gripped her head as the world span around her in a painfully dizzying way. She vaguely heard Psycho Red cry out in confusion, but it was too late to wonder; the Pink Ranger faded from view as the teleporter snatched them back to the Dark Fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Psycho Pink had not been privy to Psycho Red's plan of attacking the Power Rangers, nor to Psycho Black's plan to attack _him_. She had no time to wonder why they had been fighting each other; right now, all her attention was on their mistress. Unlike every other time she had seen her, Astronema was practically radiating fury. The fact that she was wearing her battle armour and wielding her very large and very deadly spear had definitely not gone unnoticed either.

Psycho Red's attention was not so focussed. "I had them!" His words were muttered to Psycho Black, standing at the end of the line beside him, as Astronema paced furiously.

"You weren't even close-"

His words were interrupted by Astronema, her voice as quiet as ever but dangerously cold. "You're supposed to be fighting the Rangers, not each other."

Psycho Red gave Psycho Black a hard punch in the shoulder, but his words were addressed to Astronema. "That's what I was doing, but he couldn't stand to see someone else-"

Astronema spun to face the two as Psycho Black grabbed him by the shoulder, clearly about to either fight or argue with him. " _Quiet_!" Everyone fell very silent at the shout, not even daring to move. Her voice dropped, back to its usual tone as she paced back down the line towards the pair. "From now on, we take on one Ranger at a time. And the first one..." There was silence for a moment, then she turned - to face Psycho Pink. "... will be Pink."

Psycho Pink was surprised; she had not expected to be chosen. Perhaps it was because she was the only one who had not drawn her mistress's anger yet? Either way, she stepped forward before she can change her mind. "Good. I'm ready, Astronema!"

Astronema towered over her; Psycho Pink had never realised how much taller her mistress was than her until that moment. She looked down at her with an expression of barely contained scorn. "You think so? We'll see, won't we?" She tilted the spear in her hand, angling it so its deadly point caught the light - Psycho Pink saw no way that could be anything other than deliberate - and kept walking, this time leaving the room without further comment.

Psycho Red did not even wait for her to get out of earshot. "We'll show her who's ready to fight."

* * *

The day passed agonisingly slowly, and the next day seemed even worse. Psycho Pink found herself in a shooting range on the ship; it was supposed to be for testing the Quantrons' aim, but she had found it easy enough to repurpose it for her own aims. To her satisfaction, nobody had quite been willing to argue with her when she had demanded they leave.

Five more targets flipped up, at the top end of a tall staircase, and five deadly arrows shot them through the hearts in a single deadly second. "The Rangers don't stand a chance against my perfect aim."

"Unfortunately, Astronema won't let you use it."

She had been talking to herself, and was certainly not expecting to get a reply. She spun around to see Psycho Yellow entering the room behind her. "She has a plan," she replied, mostly confused.

Psycho Yellow walked in with a shrug. "She has a plan all right, but what makes you think her plan includes you?"

"What do you mean?" Something about the other's smug attitude seemed somehow off. "Do you know something you're not saying?"

Psycho Yellow folded her arms, her gaze focussed on the smoking targets. "Maybe."

Psycho Pink had to resist the urge to force the answer out of her. "Then speak!"

"Don't you see? Astronema wants all the glory for herself." Psycho Yellow moved a few steps further up, presumably deliberately to look down on her. "But I know how we can get the Rangers' full powers for us instead."

Wait, was she seriously suggesting betraying Astronema?! Hadn't Psycho Red and Psycho Black proved that was a bad idea? "What are you talking about? If Astronema gets a hint of this, she'll-"

Psycho Yellow interrupted her firmly. "She won't."

She looked away, not sure what to think. "She'd better not," she said, more quietly.

The other Psycho's smug attitude seemed to fade a little, and she stepped back down, level with her now. "Listen, the only way we'll have enough power to defeat them is to attack them together. We can steal all their powers before Astronema knows what hit her."

Psycho Pink thought for a second; clearly Psycho Yellow had a plan, and if she did know something she wasn't telling... well, perhaps it would be best to overlook certain personality flaws for now. Surely that would matter less once they had the Rangers' powers? The more she thought, the more she liked the idea. "I love it," she said, after barely a moment's further thought. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

Psycho Yellow had laid out her plan, and once Astronema was suitably busy planning something top-secret with Ecliptor, they had teleported down to the city with a few 'borrowed' Quantrons. With Psycho Yellow in hiding nearby, Psycho Pink stood out in the open. A few quick blasts sent civilians scurrying and fleeing for their lives. The Power Rangers arrived not much later, predictable as ever. She teleported in front of them, using her powers to pull the Quantrons with her.

The Pink Ranger was the first to speak. "Psycho Pink!" It was more of a statement than a question, and Psycho Pink wondered if the Ranger was always in the habit of announcing whatever was right in front of her eyes.

"That would be me," she replied, mostly to give the disoriented Quantrons a moment to recover their mechanical senses. "Now it's time to capture a Ranger. Get them!" She gestured, and the Quantrons ran forward to attack.

She stayed back for a moment, letting the robotic soldiers separate the Rangers and tire them for a moment, before her eagerness got the better of her. She jumped forward, tackling the Pink Ranger from behind and throwing her to the floor.

The Pink Ranger rolled to her feet, unharmed. "Is that all you've got?"

"You can't handle what I've got!" She punched - but the Pink Ranger had learned something from her last beating, and rolled over the attack. The Quantrons were doing their job of keeping backup out of the way, though, and she followed up with a quick kick before the Pink Ranger could quite recover.

The Pink Ranger tried to keep dodging, but Psycho Pink was too fast, and too strong. Another powerful kick sent her flying, sparks flying from her suit as she cried in pain. Psycho Pink raised her hand to strike her helpless target - only to find her blow parried by a yellow-clad arm, and a pair of boots kicking her in the stomach just a moment later.

She managed to spin and land on her feet as the other Rangers rushed to Pink's aid. Apparently the Quantrons had been disposed of, but that was no matter. That was where Psycho Yellow's part of the plan would come in, she just had to give her a chance to grab the Pink Ranger...

She rolled out of the way as the Yellow Ranger shot at her, returning the attack with a bolt of lightning aimed at the two girls - but the Blue Ranger threw himself in the way of the shot. He fell, twitching and groaning, and as the Yellow Ranger ran to check on him, Psycho Pink had her perfect shot. The Pink Ranger had no chance to block the lightning attack, distracted as she was, and within moments it was Yellow and Blue were running to her side, shouting her name.

Pink's next action was nothing short of baffling; she shoved the two of them backwards instead of accepting their help. "Get away! It's me she wants." Had something happened between them, some personality conflict Psycho Pink did not know about? She quickly decided that not only did she not know, she did not care either - if she wanted, she could force the answer from her brain when she drained her dry.

"Cassie, no!"

Psycho Pink interrupted the Blue Ranger before he could keep talking. "You two don't have what it takes to help her.

"Oh yeah?" Blue raised his axe, ready to fight.

"Let's find out!" Yellow attacked with those words; a quick block, a knee to the stomach and a punch to the back of the neck had her downed, and she stepped on her to keep her there as Blue rushed to attack.

There, this was it - Pink was still stunned, Red and Black were somewhere else, perhaps dealing with more Quantrons - Psycho Pink did not mind where they were, as long as they were not here. Why wasn't Psycho Yellow grabbing Pink already?

Blue's axe swing was easy to block, and she punched him to one side without effort, before addressing Yellow, still struggling under her foot. "I thought this would be more difficult?"

"What's happening?" The confused cry came an old human, walking down some nearby steps. Psycho Pink sent an energy blast at her by way of explanation, but the old lady was much tougher than she looked, and landed on the ground unharmed.

Her surprise let the Yellow Ranger push her way out, and run to help the lady. Why hadn't Psycho Yellow already snatched Pink Ranger? She had had plenty of time...

The answer quickly came, as the lady teleported a short distance away, conjuring a pair of shackles onto the Yellow Ranger's wrists.

Even as Psycho Pink struggled to understand why Psycho Yellow had abandoned their plan, the Yellow Ranger was struggling with her own confusion. "What are you doing? I'm here to help you!"

Psycho Yellow dropped the illusion, returning to her familiar Psycho Ranger form. "You're the one who needs the help." A quick teleport, and she was behind Yellow, holding her by the neck.

"Wait!" Psycho Pink shouted, quick before she could teleport.

"Why? I have us a prisoner." Her tone made it only too clear that betrayal had been her plan all along.

"But you promised it would be Pink!"

"I lied." Psycho Yellow's contemptuous laugh echoed as she teleported away.

Psycho Pink was too numb to take advantage of the other Rangers' momentary distraction. Their plan could have worked - would have worked - and they could have shared their power between them, taken over for themselves... but instead she had betrayed her. Why, though? Psycho Pink struggled, and failed, to understand. Why would she have lied like that?

She was only distantly aware of the Power Rangers talking, but she forced herself to focus. The Pink Ranger was kneeling brokenly on the ground where Psycho Yellow had teleported away, the other three standing in front of her as a human shield. She had to hurry, she knew; she had only seconds to act if she wanted any chance at the Pink Ranger. Psycho Yellow had betrayed her, and if she waited too long, would drain the Yellow Ranger alone.

"She's mine!" she shouted, charging at the trio.

"I don't think so!" Red activated something on a small device strapped to his wrist, and before Psycho Pink could work out what it was or why his fist was suddenly _glowing_ the punch hit. She was thrown backwards, taken by surprise and out of time.

"I'll be back for her, Power Rangers!" She teleported away - she had to find Psycho Yellow and stop her, before her betrayal cost her everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was only thanks to her sensitive hearing that she found them at all, following the sound of screaming and begging for mercy to a crumbling building nearby. By the time she arrived, Psycho Yellow was already draining the Yellow Ranger.

She drew back an arrow, shooting it into Psycho Yellow's back as she teleported into the room. "Hold it right there!"

Psycho Yellow spun in surprise, the Yellow Ranger falling to one side, injured but alive. "What are you doing?" she demanded, almost sounding as if _she_ were the one who had been wronged.

"Me?" Psycho Pink asked incredulously. "The question is, what are _you_ doing? I thought the plan was that we would steal her powers, not just you!" She could not keep the hurt and anger from her voice.

Psycho Yellow's attitude shifted again, as it had in the archery range. This time, the trick was a lot more transparent. "Certainly you don't think I'd double-cross you?"

No way was she falling for that again. "You'd double-cross your own mother. That is, if you had one."

Psycho Yellow shoved her, hard. "Hey, no need to get personal just because I have the brains to pull this off." Her faked trustworthiness was gone, abandoned in favour of her previous smug self-assurance.

"Why, you...!" Psycho Pink did not even try to stop her anger boiling over, and finished the sentence with a hard punch. She managed to block Psycho Yellow's punch, kicking her back into the wall before running to grab the Yellow Ranger from where she still lay on the floor. She pulled her up, holding her as a shield. "Hold it right there!" As she had expected, Psycho Yellow had frozen at the threat to her Power Ranger. "Unless you want me to destroy her right now, let's renegotiate this deal!"

Psycho Yellow shook her head. "No way."

Was she bluffing? Psycho Pink had no idea how to read her any more. "Then I'm taking her to Astronema!"

That threat had much more of an impact. "I don't think so!" There was no time to react - Psycho Yellow threw a blast at her. It hit her in the side of the head, full force from only a few paces away. She hit the ground, clutching at the cracks where it had hit her. "My energy shield's been compromised!"

She had disregarded the Yellow Ranger as probably not even being alive after that hit, and in any case certainly too injured to move. She was certainly not expecting her to stagger to her feet and jump out of a crack in the wall.

Psycho Pink pushed herself to her feet, presuming their fight was forgotten until the Yellow Ranger was found. "We've got to catch her! Come on!"

She teleported down below, following the echoing sound of footsteps along a metal gantry. Injured and still shackled, there was no way Yellow could outrun her. She followed the sound down a staircase to ground level, frustrated and still in pain from Psycho Yellow's hit. "I know you're around here somewhere!" she shouted, trying to flush her target out.

A few moments later, she heard a voice from a nearby warehouse. Psycho Yellow's voice. "This will go easy on you if you stop fighting me," she was saying.

Psycho Pink ran in - and, again, she saw Psycho Yellow making to drain the Ranger's energy. She attacked, not holding anything back in her fury, throwing Psycho Yellow away from their prisoner. "You just don't seem to understand, do you?" she spat as Psycho Yellow rose to face her.

"You're becoming much more trouble than you're worth!" Psycho Yellow snapped in anger.

"Then let's end this!" She charged, exchanging blows with Psycho Yellow. Even with a crack in her energy shield, the fight was mostly even. She was tired and hurt, but she refused to give in after the other's betrayal. She could not - would not - accept it.

Again, the Yellow Ranger had proven not quite as too-weak-to-move as they had expected, as they saw her vault over a row of barrels and fall behind them.

"She's getting away!" Psycho Pink started after her; this time she would make _sure_ she was unable to move before taking care of Psycho Yellow.

The Yellow Ranger pushed herself to her feet, trying to stand firm. "Listen up, you Psychos!" she shouted. "I'll never give in to you, never!"

Psycho Pink had had enough of her. "Then you'll be destroyed!"

"No, she's mine!" Psycho Yellow shouted from behind her.

She ignored her entirely, sending a blast at the Yellow Ranger - a blast that also hit the row of explosive barrels in front of her. For a long, long moment there was nothing but explosions, and fire, and screaming. Blinded by the white-hot flames, Psycho Pink stumbled towards where she hoped the exit was - and, as she escaped the inferno, realised her luck. In front of her, struggling to rise, was the still-alive Yellow Ranger. She grabbed her, and threw her hard away from the building, mostly because she suspected there might be some explosives left intact and she had _no_ intention of standing close enough to find out the hard way.

She chased her sprawling captive into the field, running to finish the job Psycho Yellow had traitorously started - when a bolt hit her from the side. She pushed herself back to her feet, hurting all over, to see the Pink Ranger on her Galaxy Glider, carrying Yellow to relative safety at the other end of the field. The others were there, helping her stand, Blue cutting off the manacles with his axe.

Psycho Pink faced them, knowing that whatever happened now, Psycho Yellow had truly abandoned her. She had a horrible feeling, a sick fear deep in the pit of her stomach, but she forced it to one side. Even injured, she still had a chance against all five. "You may have escaped, Yellow Ranger, but you haven't gotten away!"

Somehow, she was managing to stand unaided. "Maybe, but now you have to deal with all of us!"

"That's right, loser!" Pink said.

She did her best to ignore the childish insult. "No problem."

Yellow was standing straighter by the moment. "Let's show her what we're made of! Ready?"

Psycho Pink gave her no more time to recover, blasting the Rangers before they could start talking again. Three fell back, but to her shock Yellow and Pink had rolled straight back to their feet and were charging in unison. They hit her, attacking before she could block, and she stumbled backwards. She blasted again, and this time they hit the ground. Everything hurt, and while her mind was screaming at her _attack now, finish them off_ , the world was spinning around her, and she struggled to step forwards.

"I've got it!" The Yellow Ranger's sudden confidence was alarming. "Cassie! I think I know how to defeat the Pink Psycho Ranger. Are you with me?"

"You got it." Pink nodded.

Psycho Pink managed to summon her bow. She could still do this - she _had_ to do this, or... she could not bear to finish that thought. "Rangers!" That stopped their chattering. "Let me introduce you to my Psycho Arrows." She shot, but the pair rolled aside, too fast - had they sped up?

The Yellow Ranger had flipped behind her; how had she got there? Psycho Pink struggled, but either Yellow had got stronger or she had got weaker. Yellow shouted instructions, drawing Pink's attention to the crack in her helmet, and Psycho Pink struggled not to show her fear. "You'll never get away with this."

They did not react to her desperate attempt at stalling for time, and the blast hit straight through the hole in her energy shield. She was thrown to one side, the bow dropped somewhere behind her, clutching her head in pain. She heard an attack cry, but the pain was blinding - and she had no chance of stopping the Yellow Ranger's final attack.

* * *

Psycho Pink felt her body failing, shifting and changing. "I'm not finished with you yet, Power Rangers." She was not even consciously aware of drawing the power, but it flooded into her broken body regardless, fuelling the shift that was the only thing that might safe her. The world shifted, and spun, and _shrank_ as her injuries forced her into her monster form. She wasted no time with threats or banter; in this form she had fire breath, and blasted it straight at the tiny Rangers. They were thrown aside like tiny dolls, shouting for their Mega Voyager as they flew.

She only had time to blast them once more before it arrived, and they managed to scurry into it. A moment later, the machine struck a fighting pose. She forced herself to speak with confidence she could not feel. "That overgrown toy won't help you against me."

It charged, and she threw it to the ground with all her strength. She had to tear it apart _now_ , before they summoned anything else. The Mega Voyager landed hard, and she stamped on its head, where she could see the Rangers in their little cockpit.

Psycho Pink almost started to have a little hope that she might live to see tomorrow, when the shots hit her in the back and it was her turn to fall while the Mega Voyager climbed to its feet. The Silver Ranger had arrived in his Mega Winger - how had she managed to forget about him? It transformed as she forced herself to stand, landing beside its comrade ready to fight her.

She managed to throw the Mega Voyager away as the Mega Winger summoned a frankly oversized blaster. Plantlike tendrils shot out, and she managed to grab the thing before it could fire - and pulled as hard as she could. The Mega Winger held on for a few seconds, but she managed to pry the huge blaster loose. She lost no time, shooting it repeatedly as the Mega Winger struggled to recover.

The Mega Voyager was back in the fight now, but the Mega Winger charged, grabbing her tendrils. She tried to shoot him loose with the blaster, guessing what was coming, but it was too late. The blaster was utterly dwarfed by the size of the missile the Mega Voyager had just shot at her. Pure terror shot through her - and then there was nothing at all.

 **Author's Note:** This thing will continue. If you've not yet read Psycho Rangers: In Space, now would be a good time to do it, as certain events there will have bearing on Chapter Four.


End file.
